Plaid Shirts
by songstobesung
Summary: Charlie Gregory, is the new girl. She's a freshan, and always seems to have a carefree smile. But, there's something about her, and the one thing she always wears: Oversized plaid shirts. OC/Kurt frienship pairing. Completed! But, still read:
1. New Job

I felt at ease, walking into the garage. The plaid shirt was loosely hanging off my body, revealing a plain gray tank top underneath. My jeans were stained with some grease, my purple Converses scuffing the floor slightly. Putting on my 'I want to work for you' face, I walked up to the first person I saw. He looked like he was maybe sixteen, and had on an expensive looking sweater on with skinny jeans. With his arms crossed, I thought the kid was also applying for a job.

"Do you know where Mr. Hummel is?" I asked him. The boy turned around, giving me the once-over. His nose crinkled, slightly, but in a semi-pleasant tone he answered me.

"He's in his office. Would you like to speak to him?" I nodded, smiling a bit. My shoulders relaxed, as the guy led me to Mr. Hummel's office.

"And, who might you be?" The boy asked, attempting to make some small talk.

"My name is Charlotte Gregory, but I go by Charlie. Charlotte is too girly for me." Giggling, I saw we had arrived at the office. The boy nodded, like he understood.

"Pleased to meet you Charlie. Hope everything goes well." The boy opened the door, and I walked in. Mr. Hummel or the man I assumed was Mr. Hummel, looked up, and grinned just a bit when his eyes lay on the small boy.

"Hey Kurt! Who's this?"

"Charlotte Gregory. She's applying for a job, Dad."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. So, his name was Kurt, and he was the son of Mr. Hummel. God, I hoped I didn't sound like an idiot in front of him. Plus, he was kind of cute and probably went to McKinley High, if he wasn't in middle school. Walking in, I said hello to Mr. Hummel, who insisted I called him Burt.

"Okay, Burt," I grinned, "I was wondering if you had an opening at your garage."

"We have a few. As a mechanic or the other part?"

"Mechanic, preferably. Or, anything else. I can do office work, paper work, taxes, fixing cars, painting, changing the oil, tires, and I'm a very fast learner," I smiled, brightly. He seemed impressed, "The only thing is I live about thirty minutes away from here, and I'll be trying to get here before school, and stay after school. My parents don't really trust me to be home alone, and they are always out of town." MY throat closed up, slightly.

Burt nodded, like he understood. "Are you going to McKinley?"

"Yeah. Freshman, Class of 2014!"

"Both my boys are there, both in the junior class. If your parents don't mind you staying with two teenage boys, my door is always open." Burt nodded. I smiled back.

"I prefer guys to girls anyways. More laid back, less drama." He laughed at my statement.

"Welcome aboard Charlie. I'll have Kurt drive you to your house to get your stuff. Your parents in town?"

"Just my mom. Then, I think I'm by myself for a month."

"Yes, Charlie you are defiantly staying here."

* * *

"This is your place?" Finn, the much taller brother, looked at the one story house. I nodded, grabbing the house key. My mom had said it was fine for tonight; she couldn't get me to school on time anyways. I unlocked the house, and grabbed three suitcases. Since I hadn't had enough time to unpack, luck was in my favor. Finn carried the largest, and I carried the two smallest.

"Thanks for driving me." I grinned, back in the passenger's seat. Finn shrugged, "It was nothing. Plus, you're kinda cool. And, you have a great singing voice."

"Me? Oh no, I don't sing."

Finn put on a confused look. "You just sang to the radio."

"But, not in crowds, or something like that."

"Can you join the Glee Club? We need more people willing to not be a star."

With that joyful grin, how could I have said no?

I've never been able to say no to a grin like that.

There was a rush of pain in my chest, but I didn't dwell on it. Looking outside, I felt tears prick behind my eyes.

Only one person had heard me sing till now.

* * *

**So, I'm back with a new story! This is my first major OC one, so bare with me. Anyways, please review. Reviews make me smile, and when I smile I write, and when I write I update. It's common science. For those of you who are wondering (if you are wondering) the character Charlie is based off of aspects of people. Okay now, please review! Hopefully, more is to come:)**

**Question of the Chapter (something I am giving you all as a fun thing to do):**

**Why do YOU think Charlie moved to Lima, Ohio? Person whose closest gets a sneek peak at the next chapter:)**


	2. Settling In

"So, who do you want to room with?" Burt asked me, when I got settled in. After I insisted on just sleeping on the couch, he shook his head. "Nope, not happening. You are a guest, so you get a room.' I knew better to argue with my employer. So, I said I'd room with Finn. He seemed cool, and taken. So, there wouldn't be any drama. Mostly, Kurt seemed a little too not boyish for my tastes. Plus, I had always slept in my brother's room till then.

Burt seemed a little surprised at this, but said nothing. He, instead, led me to Finn's room. It was messy, but organized, and had just enough room for someone to sleep on the floor. I quickly got out my sleeping bag, and sent it out. "Thanks again Mr. Hummel- I mean Burt." I blushed. He nodded, before shutting the door.

I wanted to be as comfortable as I possibly could, so I started to change into my around the house wear- a racer back tank top with boy's basket ball shorts, and a sports bra. I quickly slipped off my jeans, and slipped on the comfy basket ball shorts in a dark navy blue. Then I removed the shirt and gray tank, and bra. I didn't hear the door open, but when I turned to get my tank, I saw the remarkably tall Finn Hudson covering his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were downstairs with Kurt." He mumbled to the point I could barely understand him. Laughing, I slipped on the bra before telling him he didn't have to cover his eyes. His cheeks were the brightest color of red I had ever seen on anyone.

"Oh, don't worry Finn. I've played on boy soccer teams, and I had to share a locker. I'm use to boy looking at this fine body." He reddened even more. Sighing, I assured him it was fine. Finn's cheeks did get to his original color, but then another boy came in. He had a shaved head, as around the same height as Kurt, but was much more muscular. If that made any sense.

"Who's the lady? Does she give what Rachel can't?" He laughed at this joke. I was aware I just had my bra on, but I really didn't care. Crossing my arms over my chest, I smirk before asking, "And you, Mr. Jackass, are?"

"Noah Puckerman. Call me Noah and I'll kick your ass. It's Puck."

Puck gave me the once over, smiling just a bit.

"Or, in your case, I'd screw your ass."

"Jackass Puckerman."

"Virgin Bitch."

I couldn't help but laugh at that statement, fully knowing I wasn't a virgin on any means. But, the little bitterness of my past life had crept in, and I felt myself hyperventilating. Large arms wrapped around me, telling me to calm the fuck down. It was Puck, for sure.

"Hey, I didn't mean it. Just screwing with the new girl." He whispered in my ear. "You forgive me."

"Yeah." I told him, his arms falling away.

I just don't forgive myself.

That voice still followed me. So much, so very much.

My protector was dead.

And What if _he _came back?

_Charlotte, come here sweetie. You're mommy isn't here right now. And brother is at soccer. Want to play a little game? No, it doesn't hurt sweetie. All we need to do is take off our clothes…Charlotte, it's fine, Charlotte. Are you afraid? No need to be afraid. Let's creep upstairs, and then we can play…_

* * *

_**so sorry for not updating! Anyways, thatnks for reading. This is kinda creepy. Good part: I have the plot down! Bad part: I need to write it! Arghh it's really early in the morning (7isj) so this author's note it kinda weird.**_

**_Question of the Chapter (let's see...):_**

**__****Do you think that Charlie and Puck should date?**

**_Also, review please! More reviews mean more chapters:)_**

**_thanks seducedlikemagic for reviewing and quessing! i promise you can see a part of the next chapter, when I write it:)_**

**_-Madi_**


	3. New Kid

__

_You fold his hands and smooth his tie, you gently lift his chin.  
Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?  
Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again.  
Now to close his eyes-never open them..._

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
For the fool it called a home.

All things he never did are left behind.  
All the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind,  
And all his dad had hoped he'd know.

The talks you never had, the saturdays you never spent.  
All the 'grown-up' places you never went.  
And all of the crying you wouldn't understand.  
You just let him cry, 'make a man out of him.'

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
For a fool it called a home.

All things he ever wished are left behind.  
All the things his mama did to make him mind,  
And how his dad had hoped he'd grow.

All things he ever lived are left behind.  
All the fears that ever flickered through his mind.  
All the sadness that he'd come to own.

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
For the fool it called a home.

And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
It whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
Whistles through the ghosts still left behind.

"Beautiful voice," Mr. Shcue, the spanish teacher, grinned, "Welcome to the Glee Club!" I felt myself breathing again, beaming. Kurt, though, seemed reluctant. He hadn't taken a liking to me, even before I started to sing. Was it because unlike all the girls here I didn't give a flying fish about my outfit, only that my Jason's plaid shirts hide my small frame? I had always disliked being fashionable, even when I was only five. Even then shorts, or jeans depending on the weather, sneakers and a shirt were the way to go.

"She just sounds like Rachel." He pointed out, not so happily. I felt my cheeks flush a vibrant red; which one was Rachel? The only two girls I became familiar with were Quinn Fabray and Kurt (okay, that was a little mean, but he hasn't been all sunshine to me). Rachel, or the girl I assumed was Rachel, stood up with authority of a junior, and began to go on and on. I lost track of what she was saying by the second sentance.

"Rachel, calm down," Mr. Shcue has polietly said. She huffed, crossing her small arms over her chest, before sitting down, then he turned to me, "Would you like to have a solo for 'Don't Stop Believin? I think it'd suit your voice perfectly."

"NO! NO solos for me. I'll do anything BUT a solo!" I felt myself redden, "I didn't want to audition, and I was trying not to run out of this room when I was singing 'Left Behind'. Please don't!" Everyone was silent as they listened to my plea. the male Asian laughed, "Another backgrounder! Welcome!" They laughed with him. I ran to the back of the room, feeling myself calm down once being surrounded by males. I never had felt right with girls, and I did find men really attractive. I struck up a conversation with Asian and Earring guy.

"Hey," Said Asian, "I'm Mike."

"Hey," Said Earring Guy, "I'm Matt."

"Hey," Said me, "I'm Charlotte, but call me Charlie."

Mike grins, "Well, welcome to the singing background and talking while everyone fights club."

"Do I have to pay a fee? It seems pretty exclusive." I sarcastically replied. Matt laughed out loud.

"Naw, but you must come to initiation! Sleepover at Finn's house, Friday. Oh shit, Mr. Shcue is getting our attention."

We turned our heads to a talking Mr. Shcue. He was going on about having the guys have a sleepover, and the girls having one to. Then, on Monday, we'd come back and preform one song that we worked on, and give some intresting facts that no one knew. I turned to see the girls gossiping and chatting. My nose crinkled. Kurt and I locked eyes, and we both knew that neither one of us wanted to be with the same sex. I raised my hand. Mr. Shcue looked at me.

"I really don't want to have a sleepover with girls, Mr. Shcue. No offense to you guys, but unless your sleepovers include gory movies, Halo, Xbox and talking about whatever season it is, and not about clothes, then I'll be there in a heart beat!" I calmly stated, "But, I enjoy haning out with the guys more."

"And since I'm an honorary girl, I would rather prefer to have a sleepover with them." Kurt rolled his eyes, before showing me a genuine grin. Something about him rung a bell in my mind, and I felt the urge to go let him hold me, like my brother once did...

_No, don't think about him. Don't Charlie!_

"Fine. Just, get to know one another!" Mr. Shcue knew he had lost this battle. "See you all on Monday!"

I grabbed my bags and headed towards Kurt's car. Kurt threw Finn the keys, and I noticed he was hitching a ride with the black girl.

"I always have a change of clothes in my bag. Hope everyone has fun in the basement!" Kurt hugged Finn, and hugged me. I held on for a second more than I should, feeling protected once again.

_Charlie, don't cry. No one will hurt you again. Charlie, tell me what's wrong? You brother will always be here to protect you.._

* * *

_**SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN ARRGGH! Sorry bout that:) anyways, keep reviewing! PLease, please, please give me some feedback, I'm dieing here! Anyways, most of you said a Charlie/Puck relationship. After thinking, I'm thinking more of a Charlie/Puck hookup (sleepover was not made for this reason. and no sex would be involved). Like? **_

**_Question of the Chapter:_**

**_Why does CHarlie feel safe in Kurt's arms? Person who guesses correctly (or as correct as possible) gets a mention in the story!_**

**_So, review please! Yeahh..._**

**_Love,_**

**_Madi_**


	4. Sleepover Time

Finn and I started to set up for the guys party (and, okay, one female. But I lacked boobs ((okay, not really)) and hips, so the only thing that was different from me and the guys was a vagina). Kurt's normally perfect decor was now in a corner, other than the huge couch, and some tables. We had moved Finn's X-box and about twenty games downstairs to, along with about three 24 packs of Coca-Cola, lots of chips and we were going to order pizza when everyone came.

"This is gonna be the shit," I commented, surveying the handiwork, "The girls didn't think guys could be this organized."

"Technically, you're a girl." Finn pointed out, lounging on the couch. I stuck my nose up, pretending to be highly offended.

"Technically, Rachel wears the pants in the relationship, so I wouldn't be talking." I retorted, and both Matt and Mike came downstairs.

The first thing I heard was Mike's shout of laughter, at my ever so witty comment. Matt, however, chuckled slightly. Even though both were the quiet singers, together they were insane and loud. By six thirteen, Puck, Artie, Finn, Matt and Mike were all here. Oh, and me. The first thing we did was play Halo 2. I was winning.

I had just exploded Puck, when he cried out in defeat.

"Fuck! How does a girl beat me in this game? This is my game!"

With a triumphant smile, I replied back, "Because your easy to screw around with."

Puck took this the wrong way, as did the rest of the boys. Artie wolf-whistled, waching me saunteer over, my hips swivling. I was wearing my normal basketball shorts and tank, so it wasn't particuarly sexy. But, as I got to Puck, I kissed his lips and he kissed back.

The posion sucked me back in. He was hurting me, hurting me. I wanted to scream.

But Puck wasn't hurting me.

I pulled back.

"Let's start on the song that we want to use..." I tossed my hair back, knowing the perfect band to use. "Ready everyone?"

They gathered around me, and I said two words.

"Green Day."

* * *

We had decided on the classic slow song 'Wake Me Up When September Ends'. We were dividing the parts for solos. It was midnight when we decided to work on it in the morning. While we danced, sang and laughed, everyone found out something unexpected about one another.

Mike Chang thought that Miley Cyrus was a hot babe.

Noah Puckerman was sweet and kind (We found this out after Finn fell down on his ankle, and Puck got ice for it without being told).

Matt Rutherford was an amazing choreographer, with an eye for simple but meaningful dance.

Artie Abrahams knew every screamo band known to man.

Finn Hudson had never heard a Green Day song in his life (I almost killed him for that).

But the thing is, as everyone opened themselves up, I stayed closed. The words wanted to come out, but like I do with so many bitter memories, I bit my tongue. Though, one of the things I thought would never come back came out that night.

Luckily, someone helped me with it.

* * *

The night terrors.

I hated to sleep. When I slept, everything bad came back. Those long days, those forceful moments. All the blood.

I hadn't slept in five days. I crashed. And soon, I was in a fitful sleep.

_The blood. He was cold, and souless. The silver, mixed with the blood. They took himn, adn I wanted to hug him. He wasn't looking at me, he wasn't saying sorry. Blood, red paint pouring from the opened wound. I didn't know, I didn't know. I was crying, he was gone. What happened? Red blue light flashing red blue lights hurting and roaring and I screamed when they said No. And I wanted and the pain and I grabbed and I cried and and and and and and and I wanted more and there was pain and red and then gone and then I black silver gold rushing blood._

_His blood._

_But what would hurting whtie hot flames red crashing flashing tossing hurting wanting. Barely breathing._

"Charlie...Charlie...Charlie wake up. It's just a bad dream." Someone was shaking me. I sat up, feeling claws digging into my flesh. I looked to see some blood painting my arm. My hands were clawing my arm, out of fear. There were some fingerprint marks in my theighs, after I checked. Nothing too serious. Artie was holding me, trying to calm me down. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"You were screaming bloody murder. And you were screaming 'Blood, no don't leave NO!'. Want to talk about it?"

"No. Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem. Are you going to be okay?"

He was so caring. I plastered on a fake msile, "Yeah I will be."

_You'll never know, Charlie. But sometimes it's hard to breath underwater. It's better to never exists._

_**Not the longest chapter, but OVER 900 words! I'm finally getting there guys! Soon they should be pushing a thousand. But, the sleepover was intresting to write, and I had mnore ideas for it, but they came at the wrong time. So, most were omnitted. Here are a few of the ideas:**_

**_Charlie use to take dance, and be extremely good at it._**

**_Puck and Charlie flirt a little more, and do a little more than an innocent kiss (full blown make out) ((it wouldn't have fit with teh story though! there may be somne more CHarlie/Puck to come))_**

**_Kurt being there (haha that didn't even get thought about being written)_**

**_Matt finding Charlie with her 'night terror' (Artie seemed more organic to me)_**

**_And there you have it! So, for this Question of the Chapter, it's more of an opinion._**

**_What is your favorite part of this story? And what is your least (length doesn't count!) favorite part? And your favorite line from any one of the chapters?_**

**_Reviews are always welcome. I didn't (okay, I SO DID!) a happy dance when I saw THREE reviews! Imagine how fast I'd update with more:)_**

**_So tell your friends, your grandparents, and all those Gleeks to check this out!_**

**_Next chapter to come soon._**

**_Love,_**

**_Madi._**


	5. Sad Notes

"We will be preforming a timeless classic song, one that brings optimism, and has some humor to the playful spin we've put on it. Enjoy!" Rachel Berry, the girl who was in love with Finn, a monolouger and wore hideous outfits brought the group of girls (and Kurt) out. Three sat on stools, one being Rachel, and the other three stood up. The three that sat were Mercedes, a confident chick who I would definantely be friends with, Kurt, the boy who I felt safe with, and Rachel, the girl who annoyed the shit out of me. Santana Lopez, cocky Cheerio, Brittany SuperDuperLongAssLastName, dumb Cheerio, and Quinn Fabray, only Cheerio I could stand, took a Galinda-esque pose and the song began playing. Popular. Classic Broadway.

Quinn was paired up with Rachel, Brittany with Mercedes and Santana with Kurt.

So fucking funny. At one point Kurt flipped off Santana, out of pure spite. I'm sure it was because they were just sick and tired of each other. But, it was really funny. I almost regret not filming it for that exact moment.

We all clapped, and whistled good-naturedly. Puck whistled for the insanely short skirt Santana Lopez was wearing, definantly. It was our turn, and my hands were sweating.

While our costumes were not as fancy as the ladies (and Kurt's), they were a little sad. While the guys opted for casual grey shirts and worn in jeans with sneakers, they told me that I had to look damn hot. So, they made me wear a dress. It was a shade of brilliant fire red, and stopped at the knee. The style was a simple spagetti strapped, with no frills. I stood vibrantly against them, even though I wasn't the main singer, just the main dancer.

I took the mic, wanting to say a few words.

"Hope you all like this slow, sweet, depressing song, sung by Green Day, the most amazing band known to man. Here's the Guys and Charlie, with 'Wake Me Up When September Ends'." I walked off stage, waiting for my cue.

The music began to play, and I steadily began to shake with anticipation. Puck came on, shuffling his feet dejectedly. Once he hit center stage, he opened his mouth to sing.

_Summer has come and passed_  
_The innocent can never last_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

Puck continued to walk to stage left, ending on the egde of the stage. Artie rolled on, stopped center stage. He sang.

_Like my father's come to pass_  
_Seven years has gone so fast_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

He rolled to stage right. Matt and Mike came on, straight to the edge of the stage. Matt sat down, Mike stood over him. They each met eyes with everyone in the audience, singing.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling from the stars_  
_Drenched in my pain again_  
_Becoming who we are_

My turn. I walked onstage singing, heading to the line that was slowly being formed. My eyes filled with real tears, singing. Each word was connected to my emotionally. But, luckily, my voice never faltered.

_As my memory rests_  
_But never forgets what I lost_

Finn came on, going to the egde of the line that was made, singing a single line.

_Wake me up when September ends_

The chords broke out and we stood there, merely looking up at the blank ceiling above. We all went out seperate ways, before making two small groups of three, two lines on opposite sides. There was notinhg in the middle, but space.

_Summer has come and passed_  
_The innocent can never last_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

We ran to the center, a jumbled clutter of people. On cue, everyone but Finn sat down, looking below. He sang, and we joined with him.

_Ring out the bells again_  
_Like we did when spring began_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

Matt and Mike stood up, singing their part.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling from the stars_  
_Drenched in my pain again_  
_Becoming who we are_

I stood up, proudly, and belted with so much emotion, letting all the painful emories flood through my voice.

_As my memory rests_  
_But never forgets what I lost_

Those who were standing up sang with me.

_Wake me up When September ends._

Puck stood up, taking my hand. I took his, and we walked out.

_Summer has come and passed_  
_The innocent can never last_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

Artie rolled away from the clump, singing.

_Like my father's come to pass_  
_Twenty years has gone so fast_

Finn walked off, leaving as he sang.

_Wake me up when September ends_

Matt and Mike left, singing too. Artie rolled off with them.

_Wake me up when September ends_

Puck left, singing one last time. He walked off, I went to the center of the stage. My body was trembling, but I listened to his voice.

_Wake me up when September ends _

I was suppose to look like I was falling into nothing. By the end I found myself on the floor, crying actual tears. Jason, Jason I miss you. Jason, I love you. Why'd you do that, Jason? Why'd you go away? Why Jason why? Kurt's gay. He's still here, Jason why'd you leave me?

Jason, why is it better to breath underwater?

But, you can't answer me Jason. Because you killed yourself.

Because you committed suicide.

* * *

_**I'm an evil author, I admit it. I leave on a MAJOR cliffhanger, and I may not be able to update soon. Terrible, horrible person. Oh well:) Anyways, I am sorry I didn't give a majpr description for the girls preformance, but Wake Me Up When September Ends plays a vital role. I'd say in a few more chapters, the end will be coming soon. Tear:( Maybe five to seven more chapters. I'm rounding the end. Maybe a sequel? This wasn't the Kurt/OC friendship pairing I was going for! But, the ending will be Kurt/Charlie friendship. Trust me, I know becuase I know what will happen.**_

_**And one day you will to!**_

_**Question of the Chapter:**_

_**Don't you love the song Wake Me Up When September End? **_

_**That's all for now! Hugs and Chris Colfer!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Madi**_

**_P.S. I am proud to note that THIS CHAPTER IS OVER A THOUSAND WORDS! that's a lot for me!_**


	6. Admitting Truth

Arms wrapped around me, small arms. I had a feeling it wasn't a girl though. Looking up, I saw grey/blue/green eyes and light brown hair.

Kurt.

He pulled my head into his shoulder, and I cried. But I soon found myself not in Kurt's tender arms, but in Jason's.

* * *

_"Charlie, he's not coming back. He's gone, he's far away." Jason pulled me into a warm hug, and I crumpled into a million pieces. His white hot hands still touched me, in every wrong area. The bruise blossomed on my face. Mom and Dad weren't home. Just me and Jason. Me and Jason._

_It was always me and Jason._

_My uncle had just raped me. He hurt me, badly. He hurt me, he touched me, and I knew it. I didn't want to get him in trouble though, because then he told me he'd kill me. Because I wasn't a little girl anymore. I just wanted to be held, and told everything was going to be okay._

_"I love you." Jason murmurred in my hair._

_"I love you too." I whispered back. _

_Then, I thought for a moment._

_"Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me that you will always be here."_

_"I promise. I promise Charlie."_

_Three months later, my brother was dead. _

* * *

"Who's Jason, Charlie?" Kurt asked me. I must have been talking to myself. I looked around, and saw the whole Glee Club looking at us. My body trembled, and I fell into silence.

"My brother. He went off to collage, and I just got some bad news about him." Lies. Truthfully, he would be in collage right now though. And I did get some bad news about him. He didn't ask me what the bad news was, and I silently thanked God. I wasn't ready to tell them.

Mr. Shcue clapped his hands, getting our attention. I wiped my eyes, thankful that I didn't wear makeup. Every girl had tears in their eyes, due to the emotional preformance or the fact I was crying. Even some guys (Puck, Finn and Kurt) were watery. Shcue said that our preformance was the best, and even the girls agreed.

"Did you guys make an arrangement for the ladies as well?"

Puck answered, "They can sing back up. It's easy to learn. I'm sure we can fit them in. Matt?"

Matt re-choreographed it. Shcue let us change into normal clothes.

I felt at ease in the plaid shirt, a pretty blue, jeans and a tank top. Screw dresses.

But, the shirt still smelled like Jason. And I flashed back to the memory, the last time I saw him.

He was wearing this blue shirt.

Today was the eighteenth of September.

The world came crashing on my shoulders.

* * *

I couldn't sing. At all. For real. We had been rehearsing for over an hour, and I was the weak link. My body felt simply drained, too tired to go on. A part of my mind thought about Jason.

_Is this what he felt like when he died?_

It was my turn to sing. My throat could sing. Tears welled into my eyes. Because my memory could never rest, and I lost so much.

_But never forgets what I lost_

Rachel had had enough of me not singing. She was just thrown over board. Pissed off at me, (and Finn, I noticed.) But she couldn't yell at Finn. Oh no.

But she could yell at me.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SINGING? YOU NEED TO SING! THIS IS GLEE CLUB FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! OH DON'T GIVER ME THAT DEJECTED LOOK. JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE US DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO BE A BITCH ABOUT IT. NO, NO SIREE. YOU SING OR ONE OF US WILL TAKE YOUR PART! QUINN COULD SING IT; SO COULD CEDES. AW HELL,_ I COULD SING YOUR PART BETTER THAN YOU_!" She screeched. Something inside of me snapped, and I felt myself lunge for her.

"YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I tried to rip her hair out. Someone was pulling me off of her. It was Matt, probably. Or Puck. But the picked me up, and I saw the face of Mr. Shcuester.

"What was that for Charlie?" And I promptly bursted into tears.

"Because I'm sick and tired of this. I'm sick and tired AND I HATE MY LIFE!" I felt a twinge of truth in that statement. My world was Jason, and the person I looked up to was never comig back.

I chose my next words carefully.

"What if the person you looked up to killed themselves? Think about your closest friend in the Glee Club. Think about seeing them, gun in hand and shooting in the heart. And then you scream, and then they can't hear you. And that person was your center, and they helped you through everything. That person has been dead for a year. You had been abused, sexually and physically, by your Uncle-" I choked on a sob, "And then three months later, after promising to never leave you, kill themselves." My breathing was ragged, and I was shaking. Tear filled my vision, thus making it blurry.

I said the last few words, my heart breaking agian.

"All because someone tourtured them. Because they were gay."

Then I broke into tears. Many people joined me. I tried to look around, and see. Matt and Mike were hugging. Mercedes looked over at Kurt, who stood, stunned. Puck and Finn awkwardly met eyes. Quinn had tears steadily streaming down her cheeks. Rachel was the only one who asked me.

"Who was it, Charlie?"

"Jason. As of today, it has been one year since my older, gay brother Jason killed himself."

Then, even though I knew I shouldn't because I was crying like there was no tommorrow, I ran away. My ears rang with his last words to me.

_You'll never know, Charlie. But sometimes it's hard to breath underwater. It's better to never exists._

I knew what I was going to do today.

_"Jason," I whispered, "I'm coming back to you. I'm coming back."_

* * *

**_Well, it's almost the end. I thought only two more chapters, but there will be three (yay!) most likely, before the end. Now, before everyone gets out their hanky and cries, I'm here to warn you that there will be a sequel and a prequel, though I'll be starting on the prequel first. Just a heads up! Thank you to my many loyal reviewers and readers majorgLeek1397, awsum11 and Mrs. Cedric Cullen. For all those who are reading the story, give a quick review! It doesn't take more than a second, and it makes my day! I have updated three times in the last three days, and I am extremely happy about that! I will most likely update again tonight! WATCH THE EMMY'S! Root for GLEE!_**

**_Question of The Chapter:_**

**_Have any unanswered questions about Charlie? Just put them in the review, and I'll have a long author's note at the end answering all the questions! It can be anything, from her past to her future, what her dreams are. Heck, what her favorite color is! Some of them may be answered in the next three chapters, the prequel or the sequel, but I will answer those that won't! _**

**_If you guys have any questions in general, I'll answer those as well:)_**

**_Hugs and Mark Salling (ow OW!)_**

**_Love, _**

**_Madi_**

**_P.S. 1, 144 words! WHOOT! The next chapter will be shorter though, sorry._**


	7. Good Riddance

_Dear Jason, _

_It's always easier to talk to you, even if you aren't here. You are right; It is hard to breath underwater. It's hard to have everything on your shoulders. I've found a bottle of alchohol at my employer's house, and I'm going to drink it and hopefully be numb. No one will find me, and then I'll die. And I'll be with you Jason. No one really cares about me. No one here has bothered to ask me. I've been staying up till seven in the morning, and whenever I sleep, your dark face and the blood down your blue shirt. The stains are gone, but it still smells like you._

_Do you remember when Alex called you a fag for the first time? How he never hurt you, yet you looked like you were in pain? How he use to be your best friend? You came home crying, and I held you in my arms. I told you that I'd always be there for you. Because you were always there for me. You held everything in Jason. Mom and Dad weren't home (they still are never home), and when I asked what was wrong, you yelled at me telling me to go away. I felt broken, Jason. You were inb pain, and you bottled it up. I felt useless._

_Then, as I came back in the room to ask you about dinner, I saw you writing, and I left you alone._

_Five minutes later, I was bring a sandwich to you. I heard a click, and I then saw the gun, at your chest._

_Blood, everywhere Jason. So much blood, and it was everywhere._

_I screamed, begging for God to rbing you back. I held you close to me, and I stroked your hair, and I thought about the promise that you broke._

_Jason, I still haven't healed._

_I'm still broken, lost inside. I have no where Jason, no where. Even though the Hummel-Hudson's have let me into their house, Jason you are still my home._

_I was safe, in your long arms, your lean torso. That amazing swimmer's body of yours. _

_I was at peace wih myself, because you were my hero. My world. I had no one else, and now I'm still alone. I ran out of rehersal, so I could say this to you. It's my last chance to breath. _

_We were singing Wake Me Up When September Ends. It's your song Jason. You song. I love that song, because it's the song that reminds me of you. It's the only thing I have left, other than the plaid shirts. They are the only thing I wear._

_I'm stuck in the past. And the one person who believed in my future is gone._

_You Jason. You._

_I'm shaking, trying not to cry. Because of you Jason, I'm going to kill myself._

_I have no reason to live. I don't care about my future; I've already gotten a home run more than once because of my Uncle. _

_See you in a few hours. _

_Unless I'm going to hell. _

_Which, I probably am._

_Screw this._

_-Charlie._

_P.S. Even though is may be address to Jason, this is for the Glee Club. I couldn't say that to you guys. I wish I could say you all saved me, but this wouldn't be my first attempt. I had no courage before. And now that I can't go on, I hope this will be my last._

_

* * *

_

**AHHHH! I hate myself as an author. I was never going to do this. But, this came out and I love it so much because it's really deep and emotional and ARRGGHHH! You all must hate me as an author right now. But, hey, I did say there is a sequel so have hope! I won't be updating the next few days, so enjoy this update! Maybe I'll finish the story (writing it) so all I have to do is just click Add New Chapter. Please review for this chapter! This is my favorite one (so far) because it is emotional and deep. I never wanted a dark story, and I always end up writing them. In real life, I am a very happy lucky going kind of person AND I ALWAYS WRITE DEPRESSING STORIES! **

**_Sorry for that rant:)_**

**_Anyways, there is no Question of the Chapter, because all I want is a review! If you give me that, I'll be really happy and would probably update even sooner! This stories has goten me the most reviews I've ever had, and I'm extremtley happy because of it! YAYAYAYAYAY!_**

**_Hugs and *thinks of really cute guy* CORY MONTIETH! (yeah, Brenna, DEAL WITH IT!)_**

**_Love, _**

**_Madi._**

**_P.S. Short Chapter, but a 666 word count! Which I find pretty bad, actually. _**


	8. Drunken Protection

The bottle was in my hands, and I took a sip.

It burned.

I coughed.

"Do it, Charlie."

* * *

I was halfway through the bottle, use to the pungent smell and burning sensation. Someone had come through the door.

I chuged the rest, feeling warm and happy for once.

So warm and happy.

* * *

. .

Someone was holding my head as I threw up, violently into the toilet.

"Charlie, why'd you do this?"

IthinkitwasKurtbutIdon'tknowallIwannadoisdie.

* * *

"Charlie, your cold. Charlie, how long did it take you to drink this."

"Fifteen Minutes." I was crying.

"Charlie, we're going to the hospital."

* * *

"Letmegwo!OW!"

"Charlotte Gregory, you listen to me. You aren't going to die."

Myhead heeerrrttttssss!

* * *

"i HARETED yew!"

"gO0d to KN0w!"

"yew twlak funney!"

Mystumach rully herttsss.

* * *

"WhyareyouputtingmehereKurt?"

"Because I care about you."

"LIE ARE!"

"Charlie, you know how Jason protected you?"

"Whereishe? HeshouldbewithmeKurt. Iwannaseemybrother!"

"Charlie, Jason's dead."

"LIE ARE!"

"NO! I'm not lying Charlie. He's dead."

"How? HElovesMEandIloveHIM!hePromisedmeyoubastard!"

"He killed himself."

"Bo, you killed me."

* * *

"Why is it so bright? And why does my head hurt?"

"Because you almost drunk yourself to death."

"I'm a failure." Wet stuffcame out of my eyes. Kurt held me tight.

"No, you aren't. You are just scared and broken."

"But I don't want to be."

"Charlie, you need to protect yourself from you. Let go of Jason. He'll be with you, but I will too."

"And your here, with me Kurt."

"That's right."

* * *

**_Almost the last chapter. Almost...I cannot being myself to write it. But, I will write it. And then I'll put it up. And then I'll start the prequel. (And then the sequel) if you guys want. If a few people do, then I am all for it! Just keep on reviewing! Keep on reviewing! Please. They make my days!_**

**_Keep on asking the questions too! They may give me an idea!_**

**_Also, I'm going to be focusing on a few more of my fanfics (maybe start another one...hey, the possibilities are endless). If any of you would like to help out or contribute an idea, I will write it! Free of charge;)_**

**_Question of the Chapter:_**

**_Should Wake Me Up When September Ends make a comback in the prequel/sequel? Just say YES or NO (in the language of your choice)._**

**_Hugs and Harry S. Truman!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Madi_**

**_P.S. Three updates in one day. You all know I love you, right? Sorry for the shortness of the chapterK3_**


	9. Smiling Jason

It had taken about a week, but I was back in school. My mind was still not at it's best, but I still had that one solo in Glee, I could still dance. Kurt helped me get rid of every plaid shirt, but one. The blue one that was still his. I only wore it when the world came crashing down on me, which suddenly felt more and more frequent. Luckily, Kurt, Finn and Puck were always there for me.

Burt and Carole adopted me, in their own special way. They fixed me right back up, filling in the holes that my Mom and Dad could never fill. Carole let me fill her in about the cutest guys at school (I always omnitted Finn and Kurt, because that'd be awkward), and Burt was stern and over protective of me. Sometimes, they would be a little distant, as if I would suddenly dissapear from them, but I figured it was normal.

Rachel actually came to me one day after practice and told me if I ever needed to talk, that'd she was always avalible.

And then she told me I was a really good singer.

That night, I felt like I could burst into happiness at any moment.

That night, I cried because I saw how many people cared about me.

* * *

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

_Like my father's come to pass_  
_Seven years has gone so fast_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling from the stars_  
_Drenched in my pain again_  
_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_  
_But never forgets what I lost_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_  
_The innocent can never last_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_  
_Like we did when spring began_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling from the stars_  
_Drenched in my pain again_  
_Becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_  
_but never forgets what I lost_  
_wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_  
_The innocent can never last_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_  
_Twenty years has gone so fast_  
_Wake me up when September ends_  
_Wake me up when September ends_  
_Wake me up when September ends_

We all clapped for one another, nailing the song perfectly. I gulped back the tears that threatened to overflow, feeling dizzy and scrambled. Kurt placed his hand on the small of my back, and I felt like I was being sucked back into reality.

"You okay?"

"No Kurt. But, I'm healing."

He hummed 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' softly, in my ear. I buried my head in his chest, the words echoing in my mind.

_No Kurt. But I'm healing._

I whispered in his ear, a thank you. But, he shook his head.

"No, thank you. You are stronger than all of us, Charlotte. I hope you know that."

Laughing through my tears, I thought about it.

"Yeah. Now I do."

And somewhere, where ever he was, I knew Jason was smiling.

* * *

**And that's where _Plaid Shirts_ ends my dear friends! I have updated four times this pass day, because I was wondering what was happening. And now, it's gone. My little baby has grown up. And it ended better than I thought. Look out for the prequel soon! I want you all to meet Jason, before the sequel which will be very, very dark and also very, very light. Just a heads up.**

**You all can still review. I would love some feedback on this chapter.**

**Insanely long Author's Note to come. **

**Hugs and Emmy Awards!**

**Love,**

**Madi**


	10. Author's Note

**Dear Readers of Plaid Shirts,**

**I never thought my story would actually be finished. It is short, sweet, and to the point, very much so like Charlie. Charlie was actually based off some people in my life. Her ability to be flirty, without being flirty came form my dear friend Courtney; her inner strength came from Bree; the way she stands up for herself came from Brenna. This character though, to an extent, was just a part of me. I am, myself, a little Charlie. **

**Yes, it was amazing to write her, and I fully want Ryan Murphy to read this, because we need a tomboy girl to get on that show!**

**Haha, just saying;)**

**I've never EVER gotten 18 reviews, and whenever I see I have over ten, I go crazy. I love knowing people think this is a great story and want me to continue it. I am all for the sequel/prequel. If you guys think I left it on a good note, say so! Feedback is everything to an author (and I'm sure some of you all know this!)**

**Also, I am a girl filled with ideas! I had about 120,010,00,010,000,000 for this story (most of which were never written).**

**My absolute favorite one was a small Santana/Charlie friendship. But, that never happened.**

**Here are a few spoilers for the sequel (to be written last):**

**It will be a Pucklie relationship (Puck/Charlie. You all may thank Brenna for that!)**

**There will be some more sadness from Charlie.**

**There will be a reason beind her sadness.**

**And there will be a -gasp- Kurt scene that I will not speak of till that moment.**

**I figured I should leave you guys with a few questions;)**

**[Yes, I am being told right now I am an evil author]**

**So, for the next few days, I will be writing either the sequel of prequel. And then, one will be posted.**

**Thanks for all my amazing reviewers! You seriously are amazing:)**

**Love,**

**Madi**

**P.S. You all are seriously awesome for five updates in one day. Never have I ever done this!**


End file.
